


July 7, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes narrowed while she glowered at the villain responsible for knocking Amos unconscious by a Metropolis shop.





	July 7, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl's eyes narrowed while she glowered at the villain responsible for knocking Amos unconscious by a Metropolis shop and struck her palm.

THE END


End file.
